


Never to Be Trusted

by a_verysmallviolet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_verysmallviolet/pseuds/a_verysmallviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? Why do you keep staring at me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never to Be Trusted

**Author's Note:**

> "Mirrors," she said, "are never to be trusted."
> 
> \- Neil Gaiman

The successful raid leaves the task force members giddy and high. When Tarrlok cuts them loose after the debriefing, they file out, chattering and backslapping. Korra would love to go out with them, but as Avatar and deputy, she has paperwork to go over. Korra scowls and rolls the ink brush between her fingers. _Paperwork_. Seriously? She’s the Avatar. She shouldn’t have to do this. Let Tarrlok handle it; he actually wanted to be a paper-pusher.

The paper-pusher himself seems a little distracted tonight. Out of the corner of her eye she keeps seeing him sneak glances at her. It would be irritating at all times, but tonight especially she has no patience.

“What?” Korra snaps after the fourth intercepted glance. “Why do you keep staring at me?”

She doesn’t really expect an answer; she just wants him off her back. Instead of the expected shrug and smirk, however, Tarrlok says, “You look very like my brother. It’s surprising.”

“Your…brother?” Korra has never thought of Tarrlok as having a family. He seems to have been born just as he is now: smooth-tongued, clever, and with no ties or loyalty to anyone but himself. She can’t imagine him as a child.

“Your eyes are different, but the basic facial structure is the same, and your hair.”

With a motion of his chin he indicates her wolf tails.

“What happened to him?” Korra asks, more out of courtesy than real interest. She can guess the answer: went into some prestigious and incredibly boring job where he spends his time obstructing as many people as possible, or, spirits forbid, into politics too. They probably write letters to each other full of tips on how to maximize the annoyance to other people. But, again, the answer surprises her.

Tarrlok’s eyes flicker with something that could be pain, and then he smiles.

“Well now, Avatar Korra, that’s a rather intimate question. I don’t know if I’m quite ready to go that far.”

Korra recoils, and he laughs softly before turning back to his paperwork. And now his mask is back in place: the lifted eyebrow, the lopsided smile, the drawl in his voice. Nothing at all to suggest he has either emotions or family.

Korra starts to lean forward and press for more, but something stops her. Perhaps it's the way his shoulders angle slightly away from her, or the renewed awareness that Tarrlok is a politician. Lies and masks are where he excels. There is no guarantee that if by some chance she could pin him down to an answer, there would be even a grain of truth in it. She has nothing to go on, only Tarrlok's voice softening as he speaks of his brother and a glimpse of some sudden emotion in his eyes. And, after all, what business is it of hers? Whoever he is, his brother can have nothing to do with her. Let the past keep its secrets. 

She looks away and back to her stack of reports. With a sigh, Korra picks up the top sheet and starts reading.


End file.
